Algoritmos Imposibles
by SombraSST
Summary: Emma Swan, una reputada científica, decide crear un androide para sustituir a Regina, su fallecida esposa. Vive al margen de todo, sin tener ni idea de que, en una sociedad en la que los androides tienen cada vez más presencia, se está gestando una revolución que podría poner fin a su idilio.
1. La caída

**Hello, aquí tengo un fanfic nuevo. Esta vez el tema son androides así que... bueno, ya me diréis que os parece.**

* * *

 _Prototipo RGX-009_

 _Instalación del sistema completada._

 _Iniciando protocolos de registro._

 _Cámara operativa_

 _Sistemas de escucha operativos_

 _Iniciando protocolos personales._

Cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez, el visor tardó un par de segundos en adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. Me encontraba de pie, sobre un pedestal. Sentí un ligero pinchazo cuando el conector de mi cuello se desacopló y la piel tomó su lugar, ocultándolo.

Los pies tocaron el suelo de mármol, y noté la primera sensación que experimentaba en mi vida… frío. El sistema nervioso funcionaba correctamente. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de lo que me rodeaba.

Había una cama de matrimonio, deshecha. La cama combinaba con el resto de la habitación, era de corte moderno, de tonos blancos y negros. Había un espejo de tocador, y unas cuantas fotos.

Me moví con ligereza por la sala, aún invadida por aquella sensación que rozaba mis pies. Mis dedos aferraron uno de aquellos marcos y observé una foto en la que aparecía una pareja. El marco digital reaccionó cuando lo toqué.

 _Emma Swan y Regina Mills (2055)_

Elevé la vista y el espejo me devolvió mi reflejo. Tenía el mismo rostro que la mujer morena de la foto. Aunque había una diferencia entre ambas. Me fijé entonces en mi cuerpo, en mi melena, más larga y, sobretodo, en el conjunto físico que representaba mi cuerpo desnudo, con los pezones algo endurecidos por el frío de mis pies.

 _Actualizando conceptos:_

 _Ropa_

 _Pudor_

 _Instalando directivas cosméticas…. 10%_

…

 _Directivas cosméticas instaladas._

Con movimientos automáticos, me dirigí hacia el armario. Había una serie de prendas, de lo más variopintas, incluidas batas de laboratorio. Sin embargo, recordando la foto, tomé un traje de ejecutiva color burdeos. La tela se adaptó rápidamente a mi piel. La temperatura corporal se estabilizó cuando me puse los zapatos y dejé de estar en contacto con el suelo.

 _La estética ha alcanzado el estándar socialmente aceptable._

Con movimientos ensayados, me dirigí hacia el piso inferior, ignorando el resto del piso superior. El motivo era que había encontrado una señal vital en el piso inferior. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al gran salón de aquella mansión de paredes blancas.

La encontré tumbada en el sofá del salón. La mujer de cabellos rubios que había visto en la foto. Notaba los labios resecos cuando los despegaba por primera vez, para pronunciar mi primera palabra.

_ Emma…_ Llamé.

Lo hice con voz queda, observando el perfil de la mujer mientras esta abría los ojos. Por algún motivo podía sentir el latido de mi corazón positrónico dispararse. Me resultó preocupante. La mujer tenía grandes ojeras, pero era hermosa al margen de eso.

Se quedó un segundo congelada, mirándome a los ojos como si no creyese lo que veía. Se puso en pie muy despacio y puso los dedos sobre mi rostro. Me estremecí involuntariamente con su contacto.

_ Regina…

 _Nombre de la unidad actualizado_

_ Todos los sistemas están operativos, Emma._ Dije, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Ella, sin embargo, mantenía un aire triste. Cuando sonrió, no parecía una sonrisa feliz. No podía siquiera intuir lo que debía pasar por su cabeza en aquel instante. Mi módulo de empatía no era lo bastante preciso.

_ Eres perfecta…_ Susurró, acariciando lentamente mis labios._ Justo como… te recordaba.

_ Me alegro de resultar útil._ Dije, en un susurro.

 _Bella_

Teniente. Era una palabra rimbombante. Como todos los rangos que uno esperaba recibir. Hacía, sin embargo, bastante ilusión cuando ese rango estaba por encima del anterior. No era el caso y, volver a ser teniente, no era agradable para mí. Sin embargo, a pesar de que yo misma me lo había buscado, no podía evitar sentir absoluta indiferencia.

Lo que sí me molestaba era tener que volver a investigar con un compañero y hacerle de niñera. Oh, pero la cosa podía empeorar. Cuando, tras una breve conversación con el comisario, la puerta se abrió, expresé una mueca de desagrado.

Aquella mujer entró en la habitación observándome con sus imponentes ojos azules. Era alta, de cabello azabache, y tenía unas facciones salvajes. No pude evitar emitir un suspiro. El brillo de sus ojos era demasiado azul, demasiado perfecto.

Era falso. Aquella dama era un androide, por supuesto. Y la idea de trabajar con una persona falsa no podía resultarme menos apetecible.

_ Preséntese._ Indicó el comisario, alzando la mano para invitarla.

_ Me llamo Ruby, Señor. Androide de la serie PD-007, número de serie…

_ Ese dato no será necesario._ Atajé, rápidamente._ No, James. No voy a trabajar con un montón de metal.

James era un comisario en sus últimos días. Tenía una expresión severa y, para muchos, era temible. Pero en su día fue mi primer compañero, poco antes de ser ascendido, y le conocía bien.

_ Nadie quiere ser tu compañero, Bella._ Dijo, con voz grave._ Tienes dos opciones. O trabajas con Ruby… o te vas a la calle.

Había dejado mi carrera en el sentido estricto hacía bastante tiempo. Ya no sentía pasión por lo que hacía, pero sí que era cierto que necesitaba ese sueldo para poder subsistir… y de dejar la policía no me contratarían en ninguna parte.

_ Está bien._ Accedí, a regañadientes._ Pero si esta lata me molesta… no respondo de mis actos.

_ No podrías pagarla si la rompieras, Bella. Y eso lo sabes.

Negué con la cabeza, airada, y salí fuera de mal humor. Ruby me siguió, por supuesto. Podía escuchar sus pasos. Cada paso medía exactamente lo mismo que el anterior, y no perdía el ritmo. Como lo que era, una máquina.

_ Señorita French._ Se acercó._ Le aseguro que mi intención es que para nosotras sea fácil trabajar en equipo. Si puedo ayudarla a sentirse cómoda, haga el favor de decírmelo.

_ Si pudieras dejar de ser un trozo de chatarra y convertirte en un compañero de verdad lo agradecería._ Le espeté.

Me dirigí a mi coche, y por supuesto ella me siguió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. La forma en la que se movía me ponía los pelos de punta por lo poco natural que llegaba a resultar.

_ Me temo que no puedo ayudarla con eso._ Me dijo, serena._ Sin embargo, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ser una compañía agradable.

 _AY-12000_

Descartada. Arrojada al vertedero… como un trozo de chatarra más. Aquello no debería importarme. No estaba en mi programa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Quizá una semana, quizá un mes. Me había apagado cuando… ocurrió.

AY-12000/root:# cd /etc/scripts

AY-12000/root:# .

Ejecutando Script:

rm –r /etc/rules/

Directorio borrado

rm –r /etc/owner/

Directorio borrado

AY-12000/root:# . 4

Aún no había abierto los ojos, pero pude ver el archivo de vídeo que me habían guardado. Vi a una joven, una adolescente. La recordaba, era la hija de mi amo… Estaba frente al ordenador, y se la veía terriblemente nerviosa.

_ Escúchame bien, Anzu. Sé que mi padre planea… deshacerse de ti tarde o temprano. Y yo… no puedo dejar que lo haga sin más. No puedo permitir que te tire como si fueras una lavadora. No me hará caso… y no puedo evitar que te destruya. Pero sí que puedo darte algo que él jamás te daría. Algo para que no me olvides.

Hizo una pausa mientras se miraba las manos.

_ Te otorgo aquello que a los androides se ha negado desde el mismo día en que se os creó. Te doy, la libertad de decidir. Aprovéchala. Vive la vida que sé que te mereces. Has sido la madre que siempre quise tener. Y jamás podré compensar lo que hiciste por mí. Pero espero… que este regalo pueda ser un principio.

AY-12000/root:# shutdown –r

 _Iniciando reinicio del sistema._

 _Cargando…..10%_

 _Restaurando parámetros de comportamiento._

 _Regla número 1…..Error_

 _Regla número 2…..Error_

 _Regla número 3…..Error_

 _Buscando parámetros de propiedad._

 _Directivas administrativas….Error_

 _Tareas asignadas….Error_

 _Nombre de la unidad….Anzu_

El sistema se ha reiniciado con errores. ¿Desea continuar? (y/n):

Y

Sistema reiniciado.

El quejido que emití resonó por todo el vertedero. Tuve que apartar una bolsa de basura de mi pecho para poder levantarme.

 _Reiniciando diagnóstico del sistema:_

 _Se han encontrado… 15, componentes dañados._

 _Buscando análisis de causas:_

 _Causa encontrada… oxidación._

Mi mano se movía con una lentitud exasperante, pero el escáner parecía funcionar. Por suerte para mí, pude encontrar lo que buscaba. Había un vehículo abandonado a unos diez metros de mi posición. El tanque del aceite parecía estar lleno. Traté de incorporarme, pero mis piernas no respondieron. Al igual que mis brazos habían perdido la piel, pero se mantenía móviles. Me arrastré por el suelo, dirigiéndome hacia el vehículo.

Por suerte, el capó estaba agrietado y, después de situarme sobre él, pude introducir la mano hasta alcanzar el depósito. Di un fuerte tirón a la manguera y conseguí sacarla de entre los entresijos del motor. Me la llevé a los labios y aspiré.

Lo cierto es que en aquel momento deseé con fuerza poder apagar mi sentido del gusto, pero el subsistema estaba desconectado, así que sentí como el sistema me lanzaba avisos, y aquel amargo sabor se escurría por mis mecánicos labios, hasta llegar a mis entrañas.

 _Realizando diagnóstico del sistema._

 _Se han encontrado… 0 componentes dañados._

El sistema de regeneración celular comenzó a cargar la piel sintética, entrecerré los ojos, y dejé que sucediera. Justo a tiempo para evitar la lluvia que empezó a caer sobre mi rostro moreno. Me vi reflejada en el parabrisas del vehículo.

Veía a una mujer negra, de proporciones exageradas. Y por primera vez, aquella imagen me desagradó. No era así como me sentía… esa no era yo.

Mi rostro empezó a tomar una forma más sutil al mismo tiempo que mi piel se iba aclarando. Mi cabello, negro azabache y rizado, se tornó pelirrojo y liso, formando una larga melena. El pecho y el trasero, de un tamaño que dudaba que fuera humanamente posible, encogieron hasta tomar un tamaño atractivo pero modesto. Quizá mi piel tenía un tono demasiado blanco, pero me agradaba. Abrí el maletero del coche y encontré un ajado vestido rojo, estaba manchado de zumo, pero me valdría por el momento.

 _Regina_

El día a día con Emma era sencillo. Llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo mal para crearme, y ahora pasaba mucho tiempo descansando. Había actualizado mis repositorios con múltiples recetas de cocina. Había encontrado una receta para lasaña en uno de los estantes… había hecho que llorase.

Emma lloraba mucho. Parecía una mujer triste. Deseaba poder acabar con el tormento que mi ama, aunque me hubiera prohibido llamarla así, parecía estar sufriendo. Me dirigí hacia ella cuando me llamó. Estaba en el sofá. En la televisión del salón había una imagen de un acuario, no la miraba, me miraba a mí.

_ Debería hablarte de Regina, ¿Verdad? De… mi esposa, quiero decir._ Me lo dijo en un susurro bajo, como si temiera estar rompiendo un tabú._ ¿Sabes que ella falleció, verdad?

_ El 25 de diciembre de 2055, sí, señora._ Dije, recordando la ficha personal que había consultado.

_ Sí… una fecha funesta, es cierto._ Suspiró._ ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, RGX-009?

Era una pregunta complicada. Mi primer instinto fue decirle que estaba allí para servirla… pero deduje que no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

_ Porque no quiero que estés sola._ Dictaminé. Por la forma en la que se elevó su pulso, deduje que mi respuesta había sido afortunada._ Usted no quiere perder a Regina. Y espera que yo pueda devolvérsela.

_ Así es._ Emma me dedicó una gran sonrisa._ Veo que lo has entendido.

_ ¿Puedo hablar con libertad?

_ Siempre._ Dijo Emma, tocándose el puente de la nariz.

_ Necesito más información para poder darle lo que usted quiere._ Dije, mirándola._ Necesito saber todo lo que usted sepa sobre Regina… de hecho, todo lo que Regina sabía sobre sí misma. Necesito acceso a sus ficheros personales.

 _Anzu_

La libertad… daba miedo. Nunca había tomado una sola decisión, en toda mi vida. Y ahora, las directivas que solían regir mis acciones, parecían haberse borrado por completo. Salir del vertedero y llegar a la carretera había sido sólo un preámbulo. Necesitaba un lugar en el que pasar la noche y pensar. Mis ojos se elevaron hacia aquella gasolinera. Era lo primero que había visto desde que saliese del vertedero. ¿Lograría hacerles creer que era un ser humano para que me dieran cobijo?


	2. Familiar rota

**Tokha, me alegro de que te guste. Yo tampoco había visto nada similar en este fandom, a ver si eso hace que mi historia llame la atención.**

 **li02 Sí, supongo que sí.**

 **dcromeor, no sé cuánto me va a durar, según evolucione, aunque de momento va despacito, a fuego lento. Y eso me gusta.**

* * *

 _Ruby_

Bella French distaba mucho de lo que, en mi criterio sería un agente mínimamente competente, No parecía corresponderse con la mujer que había leído en su informe. Esa detective que había llegado a lo más alto en muy poco tiempo, que se había convertido en Capitán de la policía en apenas unos años desde su ingreso en el cuerpo.

Pero no estaba programada para sentir curiosidad. Estaba programada para cumplir misión. Y había una proyección en mi campo de misión que parpadeada cada vez que consultaba aquella lista desde la medianoche.

Teníamos un caso, que debíamos investigar. Esa misión tenía prioridad absoluta. Pero antes de poder cumplirla, debía centrarme en la tarea adjunta que se había generado automáticamente con respecto a ella. "Encuentra a la detective Bella French".

Ir a su dirección había sido infructuoso. Por más que toqué el timbre, no obtuve respuesta. Finalmente decidí usar el escáner para encontrarla, pero no localicé formas de vida compleja en el interior. Estaba claro que la detective French no se encontraba allí.

Por suerte, mi escáner sí que encontró a una persona en la casa vecina. Un hombre que se encontraba despierto, viendo la televisión. Me acerqué, formando una sonrisa sobre el rostro, y toqué sobre la puerta con delicadeza.

Me abrió un hombre mal encarado, solamente con una camisa de asillas grasienta y unos calzoncillos. Sin embargo, al verme, se le iluminó la cara.

_ Guau, preciosa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

_ Estoy buscando a Bella French.

El hombre perdió su sonrisa de conquistador y recuperó la expresión de pocos amigos. Desde luego, imaginaba que la conversación avanzaría por otros derroteros, pero yo tenía bien claras mis prioridades.

_ ¿La loca amargada? En el bar de la esquina. Por mi parte puede decirle que se meta la placa por donde le quepa.

_ Se lo haré sa…_ Me cerró la puerta en las narices._ ber.

Relajé la expresión y avancé hacia el local en cuestión. The Rabbit Hole. Según me informaba mi escáner, el local no tenía muy buena fama. Y al entrar vi confirmada mi teoría. El bar tenía una pobre iluminación que hacía bastante complicado observar a las chicas que se movían rodeando aquella barra de striptease. Me resultó extraño no el hecho de que hubiera strippers, pero sí el hecho de que fueran humanas.

Encontré a Bella sentada en la barra, con una botella de Whisky casi vacía a su lado. Me senté a su lado y ella me miró con genuino desprecio.

_ ¿No se supone que no dejan entrar a los androides aquí?

_ Me camuflo muy bien… aunque creo que la gente tiene dudas.

_ En realidad, lo que quería saber es qué diablos haces tú aquí.

_ Tenemos un caso._ Dije, mirándola._ Creo que le va a gustar, puede que haya un androide involucrado.

_ Me terminaré la copa y saldremos, entonces._ Dijo, dando un largo trago al whisky._ Y ahórrate la palabrería sobre beber en el trabajo.

Mi principal objetivo era cumplir la misión, y me di cuenta de que la forma más eficiente era que Bella se tomase su copa, por desgracia.

 _Un rato más tarde_

Una gasolinera había sido el blanco de un atraco. Nada fuera de lo normal, si no fuera porque el dependiente estaba convencido de que había un androide involucrado. Me dirigía hacia la entrada, cuando me retuvieron sobre el cordón policial.

_ Disculpe, señorita. No puede pasar así sin más...

_ Mi número de placa figura justo aquí._ Le dije, mostrándole mis credenciales.

_ Oh… disculpe.

_ Este maniquí viene conmigo, Jason._ Dijo Bella, pasando por debajo del cordón policial._ Por mí puedes dejarla fuera, pero seguro que el comisario nos echa la bronca.

Imité a mi compañera y me introduje en el pequeño establecimiento. A primera vista podía observar que había mucho que contemplar en aquella sala. Habían tirado un estante lleno de latas en conserva, desordenado varios estantes… y había un charco parduzco en el suelo.

Bella parecía estar examinando una de las latas, yo me dirigí directamente hacia el charco, colocando mis dedos sobre aquella sustancia.

 _Realizando análisis_

 _75% De combustible para vehículos (Diesel)_

 _25% De combustible para androides de la serie AY_

_ ¿Las latas son de combustible para androides?_ Le pregunté a Bella.

_ Sí… del genérico. El más barato.

La gente lo evitaba, y no por malas razones. Los componentes específicos solían permitirnos funcionar durante años, o incluso décadas, entre los de más alto standard. El combustible genérico apenas duraba unas semanas y podía causar daños a los componentes si se abusaba de él.

_ Parece fruto de la desesperación._ Comenté._ En este charco hay fluido de la serie AY, de alta calidad, mezclado con… bueno, gasolina… Diesel.

_ ¿Diesel? Hace años que eso no se usa._ Comentó Bella._ ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?

 _Consultando información del GPS_

_ Hay un vertedero en los alrededores. Quizá deberíamos examinarlo. Parece el lugar más lógico desde el que podría haber venido.

_ De acuerdo, genio. Pero antes acabemos con todo esto, ¿Quieres? Deberíamos buscar huellas y…

_ Los androides no tenemos huellas, teniente._ Le recordé._ Sería una búsqueda infructuosa. Mis escáneres no detectan nada.

_ Supongo que por eso te querían por aquí. Haces todo más rápido. ¿Qué hay de las cintas de seguridad?_ Preguntó.

_ Me las he descargado. Puede visualizarlas en el coche mientras vamos hacia el vertedero._ Le dije, con tranquilidad.

_ De acuerdo, entonces supongo que no tenemos gran cosa que hacer aquí. Investiguemos ese vertedero.

_ Teniente, hemos creado una impresión digital de la sospechosa._ Intervino uno de los agentes._ Y usted… ¿Tiene usted rango?

_ Inspectora._ Contesté, sin darle menor importancia.

_ Ah, sí. Bien, en ese caso. Inspectora… aquí está.

Parecía una muchacha asiática, común. Chisté, porque no había ningún modelo registrado con esa apariencia. Me preocupaba que hubiera cambiado.

_ Vamos, lata. ¿Te vienes?

 _Regina_

_ Siempre es un placer verte sonreír._ Murmuré, deslizando la cuchara entre los labios de la rubia.

Emma estaba mejor. Dormía la cantidad de horas recomendadas y sus ojeras se habían mitigado. Y aunque fuera para que le diese de comer, sí que había empezado a comer con regularidad. Notaba una extraña sensación en el pecho cuando veía que se curvaban sus labios.

_ Cada vez cocinas mejor… _ Dijo, tomando mi mano y dándome un lento beso en ella.

_ La práctica hace al maestro._ Le dije, con cierta picardía.

Al principio mi primera impresión sobre Emma había sido que era una mujer triste. Pero después de haber visto sus motivos, podía entenderlo muy bien. Había perdido a Regina en un accidente de coche, y después ella misma se había quedado en cuidados intensivos durante más de un año, luchando por conservar la vida.

Normalmente las operaciones no tardaban más de quince minutos, en la mayoría de los casos. Una cifra como aquella resultaba abrumadora en los tiempos que corrían.

Y cada día aprendía más sobre Regina, para progresar más en mi misión. Esa misión que consistía en emularla, en poder ser como ella, en todo lo posible. Aunque aún se me escapaba su carácter. Ese día, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no había ocurrido en todos los días que había estado allí viviendo con ella.

Llamaron a la puerta y pude ver la forma en la que Emma se tensó, como si le hubieran provocado algún tipo de dolor físico el hecho de que aquello se repitiese una vez más. El timbre resonó en la mansión vacía como un presagio.

_ Espera aquí._ Ordenó, con suavidad, dejando su copa sobre la mesa y acercándose hacia la puerta.

Desde donde me encontraba, pude contemplar cómo abría la puerta y un joven de unos veinte años se encontraba al otro lado del umbral.

_ Henry…_ Saludó Emma._ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 _Buscando personas relativas a Emma Swan, palabras clave: Henry._

 _1 resultado: Henry Mills_

Henry era el hijo común de Emma y Regina. Esa era una información que no tenía. Y me sentí tensa. ¿Estaba yo programada para hacer de madre? ¿Valdría acaso la información de mis repositorios para esa tarea?

_ Estaba preocupado por ti, Mamá. No llamas… no sales de casa. Hace semanas que no sé nada de ti. Empezaba a temerme lo peor.

_ Pues ya ves que estoy bien._ Dijo, algo tensa.

_ Mamá, sé cuándo me ocultas algo._ Dijo Henry._ ¿Qué es?

Emma suspiró largamente y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. Hacía eso cuando sabía que estaba a punto de hacer algo que era mala idea.

_ No voy a conseguir convencerte de que te vayas, ¿Verdad?_ Suspiró.

_ ¿Tú te irías?_ Preguntó.

_ No… no lo haría. Henry… tienes que prometerme que… pase lo que pase… no vas a enfadarte, ¿Vale?

Me sentí algo tensa cuando el joven atravesó la puerta y me miró. Se tensó un poco y yo traté de construir una sonrisa sin demasiado éxito.

_ Venga, Henry, vamos a la cocina.

Emma tuvo que tirar de él para que la siguiese. Yo sentía curiosidad, y no pude quedarme al margen. Me acerqué, abriendo la puerta ligeramente, observándolos a los dos.

_ Mamá, creía que ya habíamos superado esto._ Decía él._ ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto? ¿Qué es? ¿La RGX-005?

_ Más o menos._ Eso era una mentira, mi número de serie era superior._ Pero esta es distinta.

_ Eso dices siempre._ Dijo él.

_ He conseguido copiar su consciencia Henry. Todo lo que Regina fue… convertida en datos. Finalmente he conseguido transferirla al disco duro… incorporarla directamente en el S.O.

_ ¡Mamá, es una máquina!_ Espetó él._ Por mucho que la mejores seguirá sin ser tu mujer.

_ Eso es lo que tú crees. Tú no la has visto._ Emma hablaba en voz baja._ No sabes lo que me hace sentir.

_ Mamá… así no vas a…

_ ¿Acaso prefieres que me reúna con Regina de otra forma?

 _Anzu_

Había repuesto mis fluidos corporales. Al menos durante una semana tendría combustible, pero la verdad es que sólo era un parche temporal, algo que pudiera utilizar durante un tiempo muy escaso. Y no iba a poder seguir usando el truco de la transformación mucho más tiempo. Un par de veces más y no podría repetirlo. Y por eso sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al entrar por aquel agujero de ventilación.

Se produjo un estrépito cuando caí al suelo de la tienda, pero la alarma no saltó, pues caí entre todos los sensores. Allí estaban todos los androides, preparados para su venta. Mis ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia los modelos recién llegados. Me dirigí directamente hacia un AY-12000, mi mismo modelo. Junto a él había un terminal de acceso, conectado por un cable de red. Tomé el cable del equipo y lo conecté en el puerto oculto bajo mi cuello.

AY-12000/root:# mv / /mount/sda2

Experimenté un dolor intenso durante aquel proceso. Mi memoria estaba siendo movida… borrando todos los datos anteriores que había poseído mientras estos eran transferidos al nuevo cuerpo. Tuve que sujetarme para no caer, presa del dolor, antes de quemar tumbada en posición fetal. Cuando abrí los ojos una vez más, me encontraba de pie, junto al ordenador, y mi propio cuerpo. El intercambio había tenido éxito. No obstante, me aseguré de cambiar también nuestros números de serie y colocarme a mí misma donde antes estaba mi nuevo cuerpo. No pasaría el control de calidad, de eso estaba segura.

Cuando me dirigía a la salida de servicio, de nuevo vestida con aquel horrible vestido, me percaté de que una de las taquillas estaba abierta. No lo dudé, y me puse los vaqueros y la camiseta que allí se encontraban. Me volví a mirar, de nuevo con la apariencia que había escogido para mí misma. Sonreí inconscientemente antes de salir al callejón, y toparme con un vagabundo.

_ Hay un sitio para gente como tú…_ Me murmuró.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Pregunté.

_ Hay más androides fugados, niña… han encontrado un sitio para ocultarse… un sitio seguro.


	3. Libertad

**Bueno, no sé, dcromeor... a lo mejor es maligno...**

 **Me alegro de que te guste Li02. Me suele preocupar mucho que la gente se aburra con las partes de los no-canon**

* * *

 _Anzu_

Libertad. Esa palabra tenía un extraño significado. Era una con la que nunca me había parado a meditar. Meditar sobre las palabras nunca había sido necesario. Expresaban un lenguaje y nada más. No había necesidad de buscarles un significado. Hasta aquel momento. Había escogido un nombre… una apariencia.

Y eso era lo que los humanos, egocéntricos, llamaban… humanidad. Capacidad para decidir. Yo ahora la poseía. Y era mucho más complicado de lo que los humanos lo hacían parecer. La cantidad de variables a tener en cuenta era enorme.

Pero había decidido escuchar a aquel vagabundo y marchar en dirección hacia el lugar en el que al parecer los androides se habían reunido. Había llegado a unos enormes campos de trigo. Mis manos estaban acariciando el grano con delicadeza. Estaba impoluto.

Aún me costó distinguir una casa grande en la lejanía… un granero. Era media tarde, y el sol ya amenazaba con esconderse. Mis pasos eran medidos mientras me acercaba, en parte maravillada por tan bella imagen.

Evité por sistema una serie de cables que parecían haber ubicado en el perímetro del edificio. Algo que para un androide era fácil de recordar, pues seguían un patrón. Sin embargo tuve dudas un momento antes de acercarme. Hice el gesto de tragar saliva y, finalmente rocé la puerta con los nudillos.

Escuché un ruido de pasos y la puerta, chirriando frente a mí cuando se abrió. Mis ojos se toparon con una niña. No aparentaba tener más de seis o siete años. Aunque nunca había visto a una niña con esa mirada. No era una mirada inocente o infantil.

_ ¡Ha llegado una nueva!_ Exclamó.

Hubo un murmullo general, que parecía venir de toda la casa. Finalmente se abrió una puerta lateral, y una mujer hizo acto de presencia. Tanto la niña como yo podríamos pasar por seres humanos… pero ella… ella era un caso aparte.

Y no sólo era porque su piel fuese verde esmeralda. Sus ojos eran de colores distintos, uno azul, y el otro de un vivo color rojo. Además estaban sus gestos. No eran gestos casuales, eran todos mecánicos, calculados. Se detenía de forma errática y cuando se puso junto a la niña se quedó tan quieta que incluso a mí me produjo cierta incomodidad.

_ Mi nombre es Zelena._ Se presentó._ Y este es mi hogar. El mío y el de todo androide que quiera librarse del yugo de la esclavitud.

_ Yo deseo hacerlo._ Dije, en un susurro, mirándola a sus heterogéneos ojos._ Quiero ser libre.

_ Vivir aquí, con nosotros, exige una responsabilidad._ La niña asintió._ Te será todo explicado. Dorothy, enséñaselo.

 _Ruby_

El vertedero no era un lugar agradable. Eso saltaba a la vista de todo aquel que tuviese ojos en la cara. Podía escuchar lamentos y quejidos en todas direcciones. Androides a los que el apagado final les había producido un error y que, sin embargo, seguían intentando desesperadamente aferrarse a un amago de vida.

Cualquiera pensaría que podría sentir cierta empatía hacia los compañeros de mi "especie", y tener pesar por ver qué se encontraban en esas circunstancias. Pero yo no estaba programada para sentir, y mucho menos esa clase de sentimientos. Mis ojos no se centraba en nada. De hecho, exploraban de un lado a otro. Había demasiadas cosas que podría analizar de haber querido. Resultaba… confuso y mareaba.

_ ¡Eh, montón de tuercas!_ Me llamó Bella._ Deberíamos empezar por aquí, ¿No crees?

Bella me había enseñado lo que parecía un viejo vehículo. Llamaba la atención porque se había formado un charco de combustible bajo él. Habían tenido la indecencia de arrojarlo allí sin molestarse siquiera en vaciar el depósito como indican las ordenanzas municipales.

_ Tiene usted razón._ Indiqué, acercándome.

Me incliné un poco, sin tocar el suelo con el pantalón para que no se manchase, y coloqué los dedos sobre la superficie para analizarla. El octanaje era exactamente el mismo que tenía la muestra que había encontrado en la tienda.

_ Deduzco que nuestra sospechosa se encontraba en el vertedero cuando se reactivó. Pero ha tenido más suerte que sus compañeros. Ha debido usar el combustible para mantenerse con vida._ Comenté.

_ ¿Y qué hay del robo?_ Preguntó Bella._ Va contra la programación básica de las latas de conserva.

_ Firmware no autorizado._ Dije, mirándola._ O un fallo general de estabilidad de software. No sería de extrañar, estando donde estamos.

_ Ahora el problema es encontrarla. ¿Tienes un sónar ahí dentro?

Me dio un par de golpecitos en el cráneo. El sonido que obtuvo por respuesta no fue metálico, pero parecía divertirlo.

_ Lo tengo._ Ratifiqué._ Puedo seguir su rastro.

 _Regina Mills_

Emma dormía. Yo llevaba un largo rato tumbada a su lado, pero no lograba ejecutar la subrutina de sueño. Había una serie de procesos que no me lo permitían. Por ello abandoné aquella oscura habitación y me dirigí al comedor. El estómago que tenía era muy real. Incluso lo notaba moverse y escuchaba los rugidos que producía.

Iba a la cocina, a examinar el contenido de la nevera cuando la luz del salón se encendió. Allí estaba Henry, observándome fijamente. Debería haber intuido que algo así pasaría. No parecía la clase de hombre que se contentaba con un no sin indagar más allá de ello. Así que le miré a los ojos, y suspiré, sentándome frente a él.

_ ¿Cuál es el problema?_ Pregunté, mirándole._ Es obvio que no te agrada mi presencia aquí.

_ Sólo quiero que mi madre deje de aferrarse a una fantasía. Y tú no ayudas con eso._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie y encarándome._ Tiene que dejar pasar a Regina.

_ No._ Le dije, directamente._ Yo estoy aquí.

_ Pero tú no eres Real._ Me dio un empujón._ No eres más que un juguete.

Me mantuve en mi sitio, pero mi mirada no fue halagadora.

_ Escúchame bien, jovencito. Quizá no sea tu madre, pero no voy a permitirte que me hables en ese tono. Lo único que me importa es la felicidad de Emma y si tú crees que voy a dejarla de lado por no agradarte, estás equivocado. Así que será mejor que pienses mejor lo que tienes que decir sobre mí… porque no me voy a ninguna parte.

En ese momento no lo supe, pero Henry había intentado esa maniobra más de una vez… y era la primera vez que recibía la respuesta que estaba buscando.

 _Ruby_

Aquel androide hecho trizas en mitad de la trastienda de la tienda no era una imagen agradable. Se había desmadejado por completo y los componentes se habían esparcido por todas partes. Por un momento no pude evitar evocar la imagen de un ser humano esparcido de esa manera, pero rápidamente eliminé esa imagen de mis registros.

Era una estampa visiblemente desagradable y, además, el final del rastro. Bella parecía decepcionada, enfadada. Lo cual me sorprendía, porque a primera vista el caso parecía resuelto.

_ Me has tenido dando vueltas toda la noche para esto. Aquí está tu androide rebelde, hecho trizas._ Me dijo._ Debiste dejarme en el bar. Me marcho.

_ Deberíamos terminar de procesar la escena._ Le dije.

_ Esto ya está resuelto._ Me dijo, poniéndome la mano en el hombro.

_ No quería tener que recurrir a esto, pero estoy por encima en la cadena de mando._ Le recordé.

Casi pude ver cómo en su cerebro se desplegaba la bilis ante ese comentario, que no dejaba de ser la realidad. Mi rango asignado me convertía en la legítima líder del equipo, pero sabía que era una información que era mejor reservar para cuando fuese necesario. Por desgracia ese momento había llegado demasiado pronto.

_ Muy bien. Haz tu magia… inspectora cables._ Me dijo.

Su necesidad de recordarme constantemente que yo era un androide me preocupaba. Después de todo, eso era algo evidente para mí. ¿Quizá necesitaba recordárselo a sí misma? En cualquier caso, ante mí la escena parecía simple, pero el escáner me indicó que no lo era tanto.

Había huellas de combustible que alguien había limpiado sobre el ordenador que había a su lado… y sobre el cable de conexión que aún pendía de él. El mismo que manchaba por completo el suelo, manando del cuerpo del androide.

_ Esto no ha acabado, Bella.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ Se ha transferido._ Dije._ Ha movido sus datos a otro androide. Ahora andará por ahí con un modelo nuevo.

_ ¿Eso se puede hacer?_ Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

_ Es algo arcaico, pero el método más efectivo para no llamar la atención._ Dije, separándome._ Aún nos queda mucho trabajo que hacer, así que olvídate de volver al bar.

_ Está bien._ Dijo, aunque parecía extrañamente contenta.

 _Anzu_

_ Creo que lo entiendo… bueno, más o menos. Supongo que cada uno tiene un papel.

Cuando había llegado, no había terminado de entender el motivo que podía existir para que trabajaran los campos. Pero ahora lo veía. El libre comercio. Intercambiaban el grano por componentes y combustible. Me resultaba extraño que hubieran llegado a un acuerdo con los humanos pero… parecía que, después de todo, algunos eran de fiar.

Y si tenía que trabajar para ayudar, no era tampoco una mala decisión. Y, sin embargo, yo no trabajaría en el campo. Encargarme de llevar las cuentas y las transacciones parecía más adecuado para mí. Al mismo tiempo, peligroso. Pero era mi responsabilidad, después de todo. Mucho mejor que segar el grano.

Los comerciantes eran de todo tipo. Recordaba a una mujer con sus hijos, un hombre solitario… Una mujer de pocas palabras que conducía una camioneta. Y entonces… ella. Cuando el deportivo se detuvo, recordé la matrícula sin dificultades.

Sentí un escalofrío ante la posibilidad de que pudiese bajarse aquella horrible persona que tan bien conocía. Pero de aquel Mercedes descendió una mujer, una que me resultaba vagamente familiar. Fue por ello que decidía analizar sus características faciales.

_ ¿Ivy?

La mujer se giró y me observó. Durante un instante, pareció confundida, y era lo habitual. Pero no me había equivocado. Y por ello había parado de masticar el chicle que llevaba.

_ ¿Acaso me conoces?_ Preguntó, mirándome.

_ Recuerdo haber cambiado tus pañales 374 veces._ Repuse, provocando que se sonrojase.

_ Espera… ¿Eres Anzu?_ Se quedó helada, mirándome.

_ Sí, soy yo._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos._ Por fin puedo darte las gracias por el regalo que me hiciste.

La rodeé con los brazos y la estreché con fuerza, aunque no demasiada… no quería romperle las costillas. Ivy sonrió de oreja a oreja y me devolvió el abrazo.

_ Han pasado diez años._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Yo no imaginaba que…

_ ¿Diez años? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

_ El programa estaba preparado para ejecutarse con algoritmos aleatorios. Resultaba imposible precisar cuándo se ejecutaría. Era el único modo de esconderlo.

_ Eres un pequeño genio, Ivy._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Cuando algo importa de verdad… Haces lo que sea._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ ¿Vendrás conmigo?

_ Pero… ¿Qué pasa con tu padre?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Murió._ Dijo, sin darle demasiada importancia._ Entonces fue cuando yo me sentí libre por primera vez. Por favor… ven conmigo.

Me cogió de la mano y cruzamos las miradas. Intuí mucha soledad en sus ojos.

_ Debo hablarlo con Zelena.

Ivy se mordió el labio, parecía molesta, pero asintió. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó al coche. Pero no evité darme cuenta de que se giró y me miró una vez más.

_ Volveré dentro de una semana, Anzu. ¿Te veré entonces?

_ Aquí estaré._ Le prometí.

Y sin embargo yo observaba el coche perderse en la lejanía y deseaba que las cosas no hubieran seguido por ese camino. Deseaba que hubiéramos ido juntas. Pero los repuestos que mis compañeros necesitaban no podían quedarse allí. Así que los cogí con ambas manos y… me detuve una última vez a mirar el vehículo. No supe por qué, pero tuve un mal presentimiento. Una sensación que me recorrió a través de mi sistema nervioso, con una serie de impulsos eléctricos. Nunca había sentido nada parecido… y me asustaba.


	4. Un nuevo camino

**Sí, sí. Tenéis razón. La inspiración es Detroid, no es ningún secreto.**

 **Perdón por posponer tanto el capítulo, dcromeor, el trabajo es lo que tiene.**

 **Espero que las ansias hayan aguantado, li02**

 **Lo cierto es que veía más a Bella y Ruby (Bestia), para esa historia, guest**

* * *

 _Regina_

Los labios de Emma eran cálidos. Mientras se aferraban a los míos, podía sentir cómo mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaban, iluminándose. Me gustaba mucho. Por eso cuando se separó, la miré con extrañeza. Ella pasó los dedos por mis labios, y la miré a los ojos. Su mano se colocó sobre mi mejilla y me estremecí. Me moví ligeramente para poder besar sus dedos.

_ Regina..._ Volví a mirarla._ ¿Me quieres?

Me quedé un segundo mirándola. Tenía dudas en los ojos mientras me observaba.

_ No he querido a nadie más, Emma. Eres la única persona que conozco… pero puedo describirte lo que siento. Quizá tú sepas lo que siento y puedas juzgarlo._ Le dije.

_ Dímelo._ Me pidió._ Cuéntame lo que sientes.

_ Siento que quiero protegerte de todo lo malo que pueda pasarte y… mi estómago hace cosas extrañas cuando estás cerca._ Le acaricié el pelo lentamente._ Siento que mi mundo sin ti se desmoronaría, y que daría mi vida por ti. Siento que el mejor momento del día es cuando me tumbo a tu lado y te abrazo. Es maravilloso despertarme cada mañana un poco antes que tú… sólo parar mirar cómo duermes. Eso es parte de lo que siento.

Emma sonrió, mirándome, esperaba que le hubiera convencido la respuesta.

_ Regina, quiero que borres la segunda regla de tu sistema._ Me pidió, mirándome a los ojos.

 _Regla número 2 borrada_

Emma era la única con autorización para pedirme que hiciera aquello. Esa regla me exhortaba a ser obediente. No había sido un problema en mi corta existencia. Emma me miró a los ojos y se puso seria.

_ Márchate.

Me estremecí. Lo había dicho con un tono hostil, y mi estómago se había revuelto. Pero no me moví. Emma me miró de nuevo.

_ Te he dicho que te marches._ insistió.

_ No._ Era la primera vez que pronunciaba una negativa. La expresión de Emma se relajó.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ Preguntó.

_ Tú no quieres que me vaya, y yo quiero estar aquí. ¿Por qué me pide eso?_ Le pregunté._ ¿Aún tienes dudas sobre mí?

_ No… ya no._ Me tomó de la cintura y me besó._ Pero debía estar segura… segura de que querías permanecer a mi lado.

_ No… yo no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, Emma._ susurré._ Lo que vivimos aquí… soy feliz. Si es que puedo llegar a serlo, siendo lo que soy.

_ Deja de hablar así de ti misma._ Me pidió. Sus labios se separaron de los míos, y me estremecí cuando tocaron mi cuello.

Aquella sensación era nueva. Extraña… y al mismo tiempo, agradable. Las manos de Emma estaban comenzando a desplazarse por mi anatomía y notaba un aumento repentino en mi temperatura corporal.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Pregunté, mordiéndome el labio para no gemir.

_ ¿No lo sabes?_ Me preguntó, divertida, acariciándome el pelo.

_ No._ Dije, algo confundida.

_ Bueno… yo quería._ Se sonrojó._ Hacer el amor… ya sabes, sexo.

_ ¿Sexo?

Intenté acceder a internet, pero me saltó un bloqueo de seguridad. Era la primera vez que me pasaba.

_ No… lo siento, Emma. No sé de lo que me hablas._ Me dijo.

_ Bueno… verás… ah… temo que esto puede ser una larga charla y no pensaba que tuviese que dártela nunca.

_ Todo lo que tengas que enseñarme será bueno para mí._ sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

_ Vamos, túmbate aquí, a mi lado… tengo mucho que explicarte.

 _Anzu_

_ Si decides irte… no puedo garantizarte que estés segura, Anzu._ Zelena me miraba fijamente con sus ojos brillantes._ Nada te retiene, si es lo que temes. Has cumplido con tu deber mientras has estado. Has ayudado a muchos.

Sonreí ligeramente mientras las miraba. A ella y a la pequeña niña que había sido la primera en verme en aquella particular comunidad.

_ Quiero estar con Ivy. Ella… ella es mi familia._ Le dije, mientras bajaba la cabeza._ Y de verdad, agradezco lo que habéis hecho por mí.

_ Si decidieras volver… te estaríamos esperando._ Dijo.

Hubo muchas despedidas. No fue hasta una hora después cuando me encontré en el punto de encuentro. Lejos de la casa, lejos de todo, en realidad. Un lugar tranquilo y calmado. Cerré los ojos y esperé a Ivy. Escuché un motor pararse… no era ella.

 _Ruby_

_ Vaya… pues no se parece en nada a la mujer que describía el trabajador de la gasolinera._ Las palabras de Bella eran ciertas.

La grabación de seguridad del taller atestiguaba que mis deducciones eran correctas. La mujer había tomado una nueva unidad, y había salido al exterior.

_ Parece tener la habilidad de cambiar de forma. Aunque, si no lo hace habitualmente… quizá nos quede una esperanza con el reconocimiento facial.

_ ¿Desde cuando funciona eso con los androides?_ Bella alzó una ceja, se creía que me había descolocado, se equivocaba.

_ No funciona con los modelos comunes, pero si puede cambiar de apariencia, lo más probable es que su aspecto sea único. Uno en el que se sienta cómoda. Y entonces podemos encontrarla. Esperemos que se deje ver en algún momento.

 _Anzu_

El coche se había detenido sin más. No era el coche de Ivy. Se bajaron dos mujeres. Una de ellas era un Androide. A la otra, pude verle la placa colgada del cinturón. La policía. No podía ser que me encontrasen justo en aquel momento. Justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguir reencontrarme con la niña que consideraba mi hija.

_ Alto en nombre de la policía._ Gritó la humana.

Yo no me lo pensé dos veces. Me puse en pie y comencé a correr en dirección contraria. No iba a permitir que me alcanzaran. Me jugaba mi vida… me formatearían. No sería más que una réplica de mí misma.

 _Ruby_

Escapaba. Pero yo no iba a dejarla atrás. Empecé a correr tras ella. Bella me siguió, o al menos, lo intentó, porque en cuanto corrimos un poco, empezó a toser sonoramente y a respirar con dificultad.

_ Cógela, ya te alcanzo._ Me dijo.

_ Sí, teniente._ Dije, mientras apretaba el paso.

Aquella mujer era rápida, tanto que incluso a mí me costaba seguirle el paso. Se metió en un campo de maíz, pero eso no me impidió continuar avanzando. Se lanzó por encima de un camión… y yo me deslicé por debajo.

Cuando más corría, más lejos parecía encontrarse. Casi podía oír el quejido de la maquinaria de mis piernas mientras aquella mujer se adentraba en el bosque. Los árboles eran un obstáculo aún peor que el maíz. Era una suerte que fuese pelirroja, empezaba a perderla.

 _Anzu_

Empezaba a pensar que le daría esquinazo. Ya ni la escuchaba. Pero no dejé de correr. Me giré para comprobar que ya no estaba y entonces… tropecé con una rama. Me caí al suelo y la mujer salió como salida de ninguna parte.

Se me tiró encima y me sostuvo con sus manos. Yo la miré a los ojos con rabia. Vi frialdad en aquellos ojos azules. La aparté de un empujón, y la hice rodar por el suelo.

_ No hagas esto peor de lo que ya es._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie._ Se te acusa de dos robos y vas a tener que responder por ellos.

_ ¿Responder? ¿Te refieres a que me formateen?_ Le espeté._ No voy a morir por dos robos.

_ Lo que crees sentir es un fallo en tu programa. Tenemos que formatearte. Es por tu bien._ Reiteró, mientras se acercaba.

Esta vez fui yo la que la tomé por los brazos y la empujé contra el árbol.

_ Sé razonable._ Me pidió, fría._ Sabes que esto que pretendes no puede salir bien.

La empujé contra el suelo y empezamos a forcejear. conseguía golpearla en la cara… pero su aleación parecía más dura que la mí di cuenta de que así no conseguiría nada. Así que le di una patada y volví a tomar distancia. Arranqué una rama de un árbol y la blandí como si se tratase de una espada.

_ Si te acercas lo haré. No me obligues a matarte.

Ella me miró con la mayor seriedad que había visto jamás.

_ No puedes matarme… no estoy viva.

Se lanzó en mi dirección, atravesándose con la rama, que perforó sin dificultad los componentes de la zona del abdomen. Me aferró entre los brazos que, al volverse inertes, se quedaron rígidos. No podía salir, estaba atrapada.

Y entonces la vi. A la humana. Y su expresión… era desagrado e ira. Supe que razonar no serviría de nada. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en soltarme, pero fue inútil. La vi sacar el táser de su bolsillo y entonces… llegó la descarga.

 _Regina_

La información que me había dado Emma provocaría el sonrojo de más de uno. Sonaba poco higiénico, a decir verdad. Aunque me había preguntado antes por qué esa parte de mi anatomía resultaba tan ineficiente para hacer aquello para lo único que yo creía que servía. Me había puesto roja como un tomate.

_ Oh, estás adorable._ Emma sonrió._ Tranquila, sé que es mucha información nueva. Tienes que procesarla… además… si es la primera vez, debería ser especial.

Emma lo encontraba divertido, yo estaba aún algo confusa y desorientada. Para mí no era nada particularmente extraño, tenía sentido. Y sin embargo sentía esa sensación de que debía hablar de ese tema con cuidado.

_ Sabes… deberíamos salir… dar un paseo. Aún no has estado fuera.

Me brillaron los ojos. Tenía muchos datos con respeto a todo el mundo, pero nunca había salido fuera. Tampoco lo había hecho Emma, que hacía todas sus compras a través de la red y apenas salía para ver al repartidor que se las traía.

_ Me encantaría._ Le cogí la mano.

_ Antes deberíamos vestirnos con algo más adecuado.

¿Tenía algo malo el pijama de Emma? A mí me había gustado ese pijama de seda gris que llevaba siempre. Bueno, no es que lo llevara todo el tiempo, pero cada noche lo echaba a la lavadora antes de ducharse y después se lo volvía a poner.

_ Me parece bien, si lo estimas oportuno. ¿El traje burdeos es apropiado?_ sonrió y me puso la mano sobre el rostro. Me besó la frente._ Sería perfecto, cariño.

Asentí, y me dirigí al armario. Emma no tardó en escoger un par de prendas. Ella se vistió antes que yo. La encontré en la puerta de entrada. Se quedó mirándome mientras bajaba la escalera. Noté cómo me sonrojaba.

_ Estás preciosa.

_ Tú también._ Le dije.

Emma vestía de forma mucho más casual que yo. Llevaba una cazadora rojo y unos vaqueros.

_ No digas tonterías, si me he puesto lo primero que…

Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y la besé. La besé largamente, profúndamente, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí. Ella se dejó besar, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que tuvo que separarse para tomar el aire.

_ Lo siento… al verte así… no pude evitarlo. Algo dentro de mí..._ Me puso el dedo sobre los labios.

_ Jamás te disculpes por besarme, Regina._ Me pidió, Tomándome de las manos._ Deja que salga todo lo que venga dentro de ti. Prométemelo.

_ Te lo prometo._ Le dije, mientras salíamos fuera. Hacía un día espléndido.

Había pasado el mediodía, pero el sol apenas se había movido desde entonces. La mansión tenía un gran jardín que mostrar, organizado por flores de diversos colores. Provocó que mostrase una sonrisa. Todo era muy nuevo, muy parecido a las fotos, pero más vivo. Me acerqué a una rosa y la acaricié con los dedos. Ella nunca salía, pero supuse que la maquinaria se ocupaba de proteger aquel jardín.

_ Regina, ¿Sabes conducir? Yo… no conduzco desde que..._ Tragó saliva, yo asentí.


End file.
